True Blue
Lyrics Original What happens to a heart when love breaks? Does it fade into a shadow of remorse, when it aches? Or can it fly to the sky like a bird, Lighter than ever, stronger too Oh I think a heart always learns to come through. We were like children lost in our own dream We never knew love's a garden and hard to grow We thought the magic would lead us upstream But we fell, it's not our fault, it's how currents flow Even though it's hard to know you are leaving this picture You remain another memory of summer when we loved Even the winter cold feels warm Shining with light from all I kept inside from you That is how the heart can live on and on Long Version What happens to a heart when love breaks? Does it fade into a shadow of remorse, when it aches? Or can it fly to the sky like a bird, Lighter than ever, stronger too Oh I think a heart always learns to come through. We were like children lost in our own dream We never knew love's a garden and hard to grow We thought the magic would lead us upstream But we fell, it's not our fault, it's how currents flow Even though it's hard to know you are leaving this picture You remain another memory of summer when we loved Even the winter cold feels warm Shining with light from all I kept inside from you That is how the heart can live on and on What happens to a heart when love ends? Does it fade into a shadow of remorse, when it bends? Or can it fly to the sky like a bird, Lighter than ever, stronger too Oh I think a heart always learns to come through. Where do the teardrops go when they trap? Do they follow other raindrops and return to the sky? Even a sparrow with broken wings, Looks at the sun and finds us all Oh I think a heart always learns to be strong. Where did the sorrow go? Who gave me back the sun? I don't know Opening my eyes, I see blue skies... Song Connections / Remixes * The beatmania IIDX version of True Blue is extended by 8 measures. This version is also used by the pop'n music series. ** However, the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.2 album uses the shorter version of True Blue. * A long version of True Blue appears on dj TAKA's second album, True Blue.... Trivia * True Blue was added to jubeat saucer on January 1st, 2013. It is the final song unlock for bistro saucer's 4th set. * True Blue was added to beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro as part of the Café de Tran unlock system. It is the 6th unlockable song for that game. * True Blue was added to REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- on 4/1/2013 as part of the crossover event with jubeat saucer. It is the first unlockable song of the 2nd Annual Meeting, after Smith-shi completes 10 rounds around the track. ** As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, True Blue is playable by default. * True Blue is one of the songs part of the event. It can be unlocked in pop'n music Sunny Park since June 3rd, 2013. * True Blue was added to SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- on November 20th, 2013 as part of the POLICY BREAK event. It could be unlocked until December 4th, 2013. ** It's the second POLICY BREAK song to originate from the jubeat series, after I'm so Happy. ** It could be unlocked again from May 2nd, 2014, to May 9th, 2014. ** It could be unlocked again from September 3th, 2014 to September 10th, 2014. ** It could be unlocked yet again from May 21st, 2015 to June 4th, 2015, on SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. * True Blue was added to DanceDanceRevolution (2013) on December 25th, 2013, as part of the event. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket True_Blue Jacket.png|True Blue's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Mimi Nyami & Kotaro no Flying Catch! Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Takayuki Ishikawa Songs